Six months later
by vamp4ever8
Summary: Edward did wait six months to go back to Bella, but by the time he gets there she's in a mental institution. In this story the Cullens are still vampires, but Edward can't read minds and Alice can't read the future. T for now, but rating could change.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello everyone! This is my first twilight fanfic. I'm not sure if I'll continue it. If you want me to, please leave a review and tell me so. Also, in this story the Cullens are vampires, but Edward can't read minds and Alice can't see the future. **

_Selfish. What are you doing? You'll only soil things! You left for a reason! She's so much better off without you!_

Phrases like this whirled round and round in my head as I stood outside Bella's house. It was four in the morning; too early for anyone one to catch me out there beaming up at the house as if it were about to collapse.

I was surprised to see the house looking, for the most part, exactly like it had when I had left. I was prepared for change. I pictured things looking happier, brighter than they had before. And foolishly, I had expected everything to improve drastically the second I left.

But no. Bella's truck still rested in the same place right in front of Charlie's police cruiser. The lawns still hadn't been mowed. The woods still sat intimidatingly close to the house; giving any lunatic freedom to hide until you went out to do your washing and they'd jump out and snatch you away. Thank god Bella had a dryer!

I knew being back there was a bad idea. More than a bad idea! It was a horrendous idea! I had left for a reason. I certainly hadn't forgotten that, but there was only so much pain I could take before I'd succumb to selfishness.

_This is just a check_ I reminded myself. _If Bella is happy then I'll leave right away. She won't even have to know I was here._

I squeezed my hands in to fists then release them again; flexing my fingers and inhaled deeply before easily latching on to the wall climbing up to Bella's room. Bracing myself I glanced in the window.

Nothing.

Much like the rest of the house, Bella's room hadn't changed much aside from the fact that she was missing from it. I wondered where Bella could've gone. She was never the kind to stay out late. Especially not this late! Where on earth could she be?

Hesitantly, I climbed into Bella's bed room. I was surprised to hear the sound of the window's creaking. I supposed no one had oiled the hinges of late. Made sense.

Once I was inside I could clearly hear the sound of Charlie's snoring, but there was no choice of Bella. Where was she?!

After a few more moments of puzzling over Bella's location it finally hit me.

I'm in Bella's room. This is the place where she goes to sleep every night.

Realising this I almost gasped. If I had the ability I think I might've cried right then. Instead I stood there my mouth hanging open in shock.

My gaze fell on her bed and before I could convince myself otherwise I walked across the room and lay down on it. I buried my face in her pillows and ran my hand across her quilt. Her scent filled me, intoxicated me and cut me open.

Unwillingly, I released a small yelp that had been forming in the back of my throat. I froze listening to hear if I had woken Charlie. His slumber continued just as it had before. So, I allowed myself to get lost in memories of lying in this bed with Bella before. Of her warmth. Of her smooth, fragile skin. Of her wet, unapologetic kiss.

I could picture it all so clearly. I swear, I almost could have sworn she really was lying there beside me.

. . .

In the morning there was still no sign of Bella. So, I decided I was going to talk to Charlie. It was a risk, but I had to know the reason she wasn't here. What if something really bad had happened?! Humans were so fragile. Thousands of them died every day. From illnesses, accidents, murder.

I had to know that she was alright. That mattered more than anything. More than what my showing up might cause.

So, I swallowed and knocked on the front door. I listened to Charlie standing up, his chair scraping across the kitchen floor and listened to him walking down the hall. The door swung open and I quickly plastered on a smile.

"Hello Chief Swan" I greeted him, swiftly. "It's good to see you again."

Charlie didn't react at first. But then his futures lit up with recognition. I could see him winding up to hit me. So, I quickly ducked letting his fist swing over my head.

"Get out of my property!" he screamed. "Do you think you can just walk back in here after everything you did to my family?!"

His words made me worry more about Bella. What had happened after I left? Because it didn't sound good.

"Sir, you don't know how sorry I am" I said, my voice shaking. "If you could just allow me to speak to Bella so I could make amends."

The anger in Charlie's face seemed to increase at first, but then he started to laugh a loud, harsh humourless laugh.

"Yeah, sure!" Charlie exclaimed. "Why not? I'll tell you where she is so you can _speak_ to her."

For a moment Charlie re-entered the house. He soon returned and flung a card at me. I caught it effortlessly even though Charlie defiantly wasn't putting much effort into aiming.

"Go and _talk _to her. Then piss off and get out of our lives" Charlie commanded sharply, slaming the door in my face.

Still reeling from that whole conversation I hurriedly looked down and scanned the card he had flung at me.

Oh, god.

On the top of the card in big bold lettering the words **FORKS MENTAL HEALTH INSTITUTE** glared up at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Six months later:**

**Chapter 2:**

I glided through the automatic doors and let my hands fall on the front desk with a loud _thump_. Startled, the receptionist's head shot up from a copy of _fifty shades of grey_. Adjusting her glasses she said; "Hello. Is there anything I could help you with?"

"I need to know the room number of Isabella Swan" I demanded, swiftly.

"Oh. Uh... um... okay" the receptionist stuttered.

I willed her to hurry as she fumbled with her computer. How could this be happening? My leaving was supposed to keep Bella safe from places like this! She was supposed to be okay after I was gone!

"She's in ward seven, room eight" the receptionist informed me. "Is there anything else I can-"

Not allowing her to finish her sentence I darted away to find Bella.

. . .

The second I entered her ward I could smell her. Her smell overpowered everything else in the room. I followed my nose and was guided to a door at the end of the hall. I froze when I saw a man in a lab coat standing there looking through the window on the door. He didn't notice me he just stared into Bella's room, occasionally looking away to jot something down on his clip board.

Not being able to help myself any longer I looked over the man's shoulder. My breath caught in my throat.

_Oh, Bella. Oh, no, no, no, no, no._

Bella lay asleep in her hospital bed. She was so much thinner than I remembered. She was almost skeleton like! Her mated hair was stick to her neck. I could very faintly see bruises buried underneath her hair.

"What happened to her?" I asked no one in particular.

The man in the lab coat turned around hearing me speak.

"This one?" he asked, gesturing at Bella's door.

I nodded, not looking away from her.

"Suicide attempt" the man said, clicking his pen. "Poor thing hasn't spoken a word since it happened."

The world seemed to stop spinning. All the noises in the room faded away as I struggled not to scream. I lifted a shaky hand to grip my hair tight enough to strangle a human.

The man didn't seem to notice my anguish; he just continued speaking.

"Her poor father! He was the one who found her" he babbled, pulling me out of my trance. "Just hanging there in her bedroom when she was supposed to be asleep. Could you imagine that? Finding your own daughter in that position."

"Couldn't even imagine" I managed in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, well, it certainly is a hard thing to think about" the man said, taking his leave.

The man walked down the hall and into another patient's room. I stood outside Bella's room just watching. I remembered how I had watched her sleep before I had left Forks. Back then it had filled me with pleasure. She had been so beautiful lying there whispering my name and that she loved me.

It was ironic that as I watched her sleep now, I was filled with the sharpest pain imaginable. In fact, I couldn't decide if seeing her like this and knowing I made her that was more painful than just staying away completely.

Cautiously, I entered Bella's room. As I got closer I could see the bruises on her neck even clearer. They were a ring of little red splotches. If could've thrown up I would've.

I wanted to brush away Bella's hair and run my fingers over the bruises. Maybe then they'd disappear, but I didn't want to wake her. So, instead I went and sat down in the chair beside her bed.

I squeezed my eyes shut as tight as I could. This could not be happening. Bella had promised me she wouldn't do anything reckless. How could she do this to herself? How could this beautiful, sweet girl want to take her own life?

That was a stupid question with an obvious question. It was all my fault. I had left Bella so carelessly, not thinking about all the possibilities. I had left because I thought she'd be safer without me jumbling up her life. How could I have been so stupid?

When I opened my eyes to look at Bella and was shocked to see her staring at me with wide eyes.

**There you go! Chapter 2 all done! I hoped you enjoyed that! Thank you to those who reviewed this last time. I'm still not sure if I'm going to continue this. Please review even if it's just to tell me my story's the worst thing on fanfiction. Seriously, I need your help on deciding to continue reading this or not! Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's wide eyes board into mine with such an intensity it was almost hard to look away. The poor thing looked absolutely terrified at having me there.

"Bella, I-" I began.

She gasped when I spoke and her bottom lip began to tremble. The way she looked in that moment crushed me. I had never seen such pain and fear in her eyes before and I was responsible for it.

"Oh, Bella" I murmured, softly.

Not being able to help myself I reached out and slowly stroked her cheek. It felt just as it had before; soft, silky. The difference was that her scent had become irrelevant. It was certainly there, but it wasn't a temptation anymore. Perhaps my brain had accepted that feeding on Bella _wasn't_ an option.

Little tears ran down Bella's face and I desperately wiped them away leaving little wet patches on her cheeks.

I wanted to ask her so many questions. Why did she do this to herself? What had happened after I left? What could I do to make things better? But I remembered what the man by the door had said (I assume he would've been her doctor. I wasn't thinking about it at the time.) She hadn't spoken since after... what had happened.

So, all I could do was sit on the side of her bed and hold this fragile girl's face in my hands, praying that things would just magically be okay.

"It's alright" I told her, desperately; willing my words to be true. "It's alright. Don't cry."

Her mouth formed opened like she was trying to say something, but the words seemed to get stuck in her throat. So, instead she let out a loud shriek.

"What is it, Bella?" I asked.

I could tell she was trying to communicate something, but it was as if the simple act of speaking was more painful than anything she'd ever done.

"Just let it out, sweet heart. Just let it out" I begged.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" a voice from behind us snapped.

I jerked up, my hands ripping away from Bella's face. I spun around to face Jacob Black who was standing there glaring at me. I didn't recognise him at first. The last time I had seen him he had long hair. He must have cut it.

The way he was looking at me made me feel as if I was a naughty child who had been caught with their hand in a cookie jar. I then felt strangely defensive. I knew I had no right to be here, but who was this boy to judge me for it. What did _he_ have to do with anything?

It was then that I smelled it. The musty, damp stench that resembled the scent of a poorly cared for old attic. A werewolves' smell.

Without thinking I lunged at Jacob, grabbing him by his collar and shoved him up against the wall.

"GET AWAY FROM HER" I screamed.

"Get away from her? Get away from her?!" Jacob shouted, ripping away from my grasp. "You think you can tell me to get away from her?! No! You cannot just come in here and act like you never left. Do you know why she's in here? It's because you fucked her up! You made her like this and if you think I'm gonna let you come back here and hurt her again then-"

"Jake, stop!" Bella shrieked.

Time seemed to freeze. Jacob and I seemed to forget everything and just stared at her. She was looking up at us with her hands covering her mouth and silent tears streaming down her face. I'd never seen her look so vulnerable.

All of a sudden I was suffocating, even though I didn't need to breathe. My hands started to shake and my mouth dried up. All I knew was that I had to get out of there. I had to leave as soon as possible before whatever this was became more than I could bare.

Oh, what was I thinking? It was already too much for me to bare.

"I'm so, so sorry" I said and forced my legs to move at get me out of there.

. . .

_Pick up the phone. Please just pick up the phone_ I begged, silently.

When Carlisle answered with a worried; "Edward?" I finally let myself breathe.

"Carlisle... I need you to come to forks" I mumbled.

I didn't recognise my own voice. I sounded like a small child. I certainly hadn't been a child for over a hundred years, but in that moment I felt like one.

"Edward, has something happened?" Carlisle asked his voice full of concern.

"Yes... yes. I think I might have ruined everything" I choked.

"Oh, god" Carlisle said. "Hold on. I'll be right back."

I pinched my eyes shut when he left and let my head fall into my hands. Images of the bruises on Bella's neck had been burned into my brain making it easy to picture Bella hanging in the room I had just laid in a few hours earlier.

The fact that it was me that put her in that position was what had taken me from her hospital room. Just knowing that I was responsible for putting those thoughts in her head and giving her those feelings was enough to make me want to go to the voltori and ask them to end my life.

But I wasn't going to do that. I had abandoned Bella once. I wasn't about to do it again and I was going to do everything in my power to make sure she'd get better.

"Edward?" Carlisle said, coming back to the phone.

"Mmm?" I responded, lifelessly.

"We're coming to forks. We should be there soon" he told me.

**The Cullens are coming! Are you excited? Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You are all wonderful human beings that make me smile! See: ****. Haha! Please do review this chapter! I think I'm defiantly going to continue this story. I'm having lots fun with it! Are you all having fun? Yes? No? Tell me in a review! Have a great day! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

My family arrived the next day. By then I had composed myself, but only after spending the night hyperventilating in my hotel room.

I picked them up in the airport. Esme greeted me by scattering relieved kisses all around my face. I think they were all surprised to see I wasn't a train wreck. Especially, after the state I was in on the phone the other night, but now wasn't the time to make things about me.

So, I kept my face completely emotionless and tried not to let them know I was dying inside. If they could tell they didn't mention it. They just kept glancing over at me with, pityingly.

The only one who actually talked to me was Alice. She took my hand and said; "We're all here for you, Edward." She didn't say anything else. I think she knew if she mentioned Bella I would likely breakdown. I felt great surge of love for her then. My sister, who somehow always knew what to say or not say to make things just a little more okay.

We all headed back to the hotel. We sat there in silence for a while longer until Carlisle finally spoke.

"Edward" he said, gently "I think you ought to take me to Bella now."

I nodded stiffly.

. . .

I could tell Alice was upset when Carlisle told her it was only me and him going to see Bella. She hid it well, but I wasn't the only one who had missed Bella. And I wasn't the only one who loved her.

When we arrived at the hospital I didn't get out of the car straight away. I just sat there remembering how Bella had looked the day before. I couldn't stand seeing her in that pain; knowing it was my fault. I wished I could just rip the sorrow from her. I wished this would be like it was with James where I could just hunt down and kill what was hurting her. That was certainly a lot easier than this.

Carlisle, who was already out of the car, noticed I wasn't moving and sighed. He came around to my side and opened the door. For a moment he just looked at me, with an expression I could never decipher. He extended his arm and at first I didn't know what he was doing, but then I realised he was offering his hand for me to take.

This simple gesture was as tender and loving as Alice's earlier words. I took his hand and let him pull me out of the car and together we walked to the hospital.

. . .

I didn't visit Bella that day. I let Carlisle go in without me while I sat in the waiting room. I had explained to Carlisle about Bella's outburst and he agreed it was probably best I kept my distance today. Just for today.

So, I just sat and read a magazine, pretending to be interested in some celebrity's latest plastic surgery.

I wondered what Carlisle was saying to Bella. Was she still not talking? She spoke loud and clear the day before, but that could have been a one off. How ill was she really? I told myself she couldn't be that bad, not because of me! Could she?

I had seen her yesterday. I had seen the look in her eyes. I couldn't find one bit of happiness in her. She just seemed to be drowning in a pool of misery and fear and if I could see that just from looking at her then imagine how bad she really was.

I had done this to her. I had made her into this. Oh, I wished I'd never met her! I wished I'd never existed in the first place!

"Hey" a hoarse voice said.

I looked up from my magazine to meet eyes with Jacob Black.

"Hello" I said.

What did he want? He was probably going to try and make me leave again.

He seemed somewhat nervous as he stood before me chewing on the inside of his cheek, but not aggressive. He was not here for another shouting match.

That certainly didn't mean he was enjoying himself. I could just tell he was wishing he could be anywhere, but here. So, what on earth were his motives in speaking to me?!

"What is it you want, Jacob?" I asked, sharply.

My rude response didn't seem to bother Jacob. It was almost as if I hadn't spoken.

"I came to apologise about yesterday" he told me.

"Is that some kind of a joke?" I sneered, raising my eyebrows.

Jacob smirked and took a seat next to me.

"Not really, but I can't say it's true either" he said, letting out a humourless giggle. "Look what I came to say is that you can't leave again."

This was certainly not what I had been expecting. I had been expecting him to make a scene. Try to punch me or shout obscenities. Not _this._

"I'm sorry?" I gasped in disbelief. "Yesterday you couldn't seem to think of anything _worse_ than me staying!"

"Yeah, but that was before she spoke!" he exclaimed.

He said this a little too loudly which caused the receptionist to look up from her book and scowl at us.

"Are you alright over there?" she asked.

Her mouth said this, but her eyes said _if you cause a stir I will call security._

"Yes. We're fine" Jacob called over to her.

Grumpily she refocused herself on her book. She seemed almost disappointed, like she had wanted an excuse to throw us out of the building.

I could tell Jacob was about to start talking again and I wished I could just put him on mute. Each of his words scorched my already dead insides, but then part of me wanted him to continue. I deserved to be punished. I deserved to be torn to pieces.

"Don't you get it?" Jacob asked me, his tone quieter now. "Every day, I go and sit on the edge of her bed, begging her to say something. Anything! But she just lies there, limply. Then you come in one day and she automatically speaks like it's nothing!"

"I... I don't understand" I stammered.

"What I'm trying to say is... if you're what's making her better then I want you to stay" he explained.

Something in his tone alarmed me then. There was a sort of aching hope in his voice; it was as if nothing he had ever said had been more important than this.

"Oh my god!" I cried. "You love her, don't you?"

"Yes, leech, I love her. I really fucking love her and I hate you. That's why I'm not letting you hurt her ever again."

And with that he sauntered out of the room.

**I'm not sure I like this chapter very much. It took me so much longer to write than the others! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think in a review? Constructive criticism is encouraged. Also tell me where you think I'm going with this story. What do you think is gonna happen? Seriously, I'm curious! **

**Until next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five:**

Jacob was in love with Bella. A _werewolf _was in love with Bella.

I felt like a fool for not realizing it sooner. Jacob's big display yesterday had defiantly indicated his devotion for Bella, but I was hardly in a state of mind to think about that.

How could this have happened? I had left to keep her from getting hurt, but really what I had done was put Bella in a place without my protection. The fact that she was associating with werewolves was almost worse than what she had done to herself. Almost.

He could tell the last thing on Jacob's mind was hurting Bella in any way shape or form, but the fact still remained that he was a werewolf and although he had no intention of harming her he was guiding her into a world full of people that could kill her.

_Just like you _a voice in my head said.

As I contemplated what a mess I'd made of everything Carlisle came out of Bella's room.

"How is she?" I demanded.

"From what I can tell she's a lot better than she was before we came" Carlisle informed me, sympathetically. "According to her doctor she hadn't spoken a word since... what happened happened, but since your arrival she's talking again. There are still some questions she won't answer, but that's probably just to protect us. She has improved magnificently."

"Thank god" I breathed, as I nodded gratefully.

We stood in silence and Carlisle watched me.

"Can I see her?" I asked desperately.

"Do you think you can take it?" he asked.

My throat thickened at his words. I didn't know how to reply to his question.

"I think I can" I choked. "Yeah, I can for her."

For a moment Carlisle just kept on staring at me with that same sad expression, but then unexpectedly he reached out and encircled me in a hug. At first I went tense, but gradually I relaxed into his embrace.

"Thank you, dad" I croaked.

"No problem, son" He said, pulling away from me. "Now go do what you have to do."

. . .

The second I walked into Bella's room her eyes were piercing into mine. I felt myself melt under her gaze. I felt like my knees might fall out from under me.

Her eyes were about the only thing that hadn't changed about her. She was a lot thinner than the last time I seen her. Some of her bones were even jutting out of her skin. Her hair was greasy and mated as if it hadn't been brushed or washed in months and oh lord! She was almost as pale as me.

I hadn't thought it was possible for someone to look awful and beautiful all at the same time before, but here this broken angel lay before me, proving me wrong.

Without breaking eye contact with her I edged closer to her bed until I was standing by her side looking down on her.

"The doctors keep trying to tell me I'm not dreaming" Bella said, in a weak voice. "I know that's what you all want me to think. It's like everyone in this dream is just out to make the pain worse."

My stomach sank.

"Oh, Bella" I cried, reaching to take her hand.

"No" she squealed, yanking her hand away. "No you can't! If I touch you then the pain will be too bad when I wake up. I can't go through that again. I can't lose control like that. Even if all I want to do is kiss you I know I won't survive if I do!"

"Wake up then" I begged, sitting on the side of her bed then burying my head in her shoulder. "Just wake up!"

I heard Bella let out a gasp as my head touched her skin. Almost as if on their own accord her hands reached up and entangled themselves in my hair. She tugged at it tight as if she was holding on for dear life.

"Oh!" she sobbed. "This gonna hurt later. This is gonna hurt real bad."

"Oh, Bella" I repeated.

My voice didn't sound like my own. I was hoarse and rough; like a human's after they'd been crying for hours.

"I love you" I choked into her shoulder.

I didn't know what else there was to say. Every fibre of my being was lit up with a painful love for her in that moment and for some reason it felt like just addressing that out loud would make everything okay.

Her hands travelled from my hair down to my shoulder blades. For a moment she just let her hands relax against them, but then without warning she dug her fingernails into them.

"Don't tell lies" she whispered, her lips pressing against my ear.

Her quiet word chilled me to the bone, but before I had the time to respond a voice from behind us asked: "Is everything alright in here?"

I jolted upright like I'd been given an electric shock and turned to meet the concerned eyes of Bella's doctor.

"Yes!" I said automatically.

Both the doctor and I knew that wasn't true. I not sure what he thought was happening in here, but I could tell he strongly disapproved.

"Right... well, it looks like our Bella here has gotten a little overexcited so I think she better have no more visitors for today." The doctor said with an unspoken _so leave._

I nodded dimly, but before I got up to leave I bent over and kissed Bella's cheek.

"I'll be back soon" I promised.

And reluctantly I left.

**I think I did a better job on this job than I did on the last one! I hope you think so too! Thank you so much to those who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are what keep me writing! Please do review this chapter! I am anxious to see what you think! I'm not too sure when I'll have the next chapter up. It's gonna be kinda hard to write because although I know what's gonna happen I don't know how I'm gonna execute it. But the more reviews I get the faster I will update. So, PLEASE review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six:**

The second Carlisle and I entered the hotel room Alice was in my face.

"How is she?! Is she okay?! Did you tell her we've been missing her?!" she demanded so fast we could barely understand her.

"Alice! Give him some space to breathe" Carlisle said.

I was grateful for Carlisle's words. At any other time I would have been touched by how much Alice cared about Bella, but today she just felt too smothering.

Alice begrudgingly backed away from me. I went and sat as far away from them all as the room would allow. We all sat in an airy silence.

"You look terrible" Rosalie informed me.

"Gee thanks" I shot back at her.

"Look, I just don't understand why you're doing this to yourself. We left for a reason, didn't we?" she whined.

It was at that moment that I kind of snapped.

"Well, I just don't understand why you have to be such a selfish, inconsiderate _bitch!_" I shouted.

Rosalie's eyes widened in shock and she reached out and slapped me right across the face. The second her hand made contact with my face everyone in the room seemed to jump back in shock.

"Rosalie!" Esme gasped in horror.

"What?" she barked. "He's fucked up our family! I'm not the only one thinking it!"

"Everybody calm down!" Carlisle commanded.

We were silent again. Rosalie wouldn't look at me. I hated her in that moment. I hated her because she was right. I was hurting everybody by being here: my family, Bella, and Charlie! I knew that, but that didn't make me want to stop. I was far too selfish for that. I loved Bella far too much to let her go again.

"Rosalie. I think you should step outside for a moment." He said, his voice gentler now. "Emmett, you go with her."

Rosalie didn't move until Emmett got up from where he was sitting and wound an arm around her shoulder. I could tell from his face he was upset with her, but he wasn't going to show it. He understood that she wasn't in the best headspace. None of us were.

When they left the room I let my head fall into my hands. And let out something that sounded like a sob, but not quite.

Alice came and sat beside me, wrapped her arms around my waist, and leant her head against my back. Her closeness had a different effect on me than it had before. Instead of it being smothering; it was comforting.

"Edward?" Carlisle said, quietly. "I know that this is very hard for you, but we do need to talk about what our options are in this whole situation."

I nodded weakly and carefully twisted out of Alice's embrace. I straightened out my spine and took a deep breath, preparing myself.

"Bella is suffering depression and hallucinations" Carlisle told us. "She is indeed very, very unwell."

Esme's eyes filled with tears and Alice let out a shriek. Even Jasper looked stricken.

"It seems as if Bella and you have developed an unhealthily obsessive relationship. So, when you left it caused her to break down" Carlisle was not speaking to us as a father, but as a doctor. "Now you get back and she improves because her obsession is somewhat fulfilled. By being together you are both feeding your own obsessions."

"That can't be healthy" Jasper pointed out.

"You're right Jasper. They are so heavily obsessed with each other it makes it almost impossible for either of them to function alone. The problem is by coming back Edward _has_ improved her condition... in a way. So, if we were to leave then it would by no doubt lead to her breaking down again and she'd be right back where she started."

"Leave? What do you mean?" I yelped in shock.

"Edward... you left because you weren't good for each other. That hasn't changed" he said.

"How can you say that? She's in that hospital _because_ I left. You said it yourself we can't function properly without each other. How can I leave now?" I shouted, hysterically.

"It's just not heal-" he defended.

"Please Carlisle" I begged, cutting him off. "Tell me what you think I should do. Not as my doctor, but has my father."

Carlisle seemed taken aback by my request. He looked at me in the strangest way. In a way I'd never seen him look in all the years I'd known him.

"I think you should do what you think is right."

And with that he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

**Wow! I wrote that faster than I thought I would. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm not sure when I'll have the next one up, but your reviews help! Speaking of reviews thanks you to all the wonderful human beings who reviewed the last chapter! You are all the best!**


End file.
